pretty_cure_goddess_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Cure Athena
Deanna Kat Baker '''is the last cure to be in the Wiki.She is the Last Cure to enter the Academy Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Athena (Lovely Athena) Personality Deanna is both tomboyish and hot-blooded and she is active, she has great sportsmanship. teamwork and she is most outgoing but she is confident she is like a older sister to all the girls Appearance Deanna hair color is realy Dark blonde but she dye it Blue becuse that is her favert color she has peach skin and her eyes are blue she love to wera bagging cloths and gym shoes she always has swatband on her right wist when she is in her school unform she has black biker shorts under her skirt she worse gymshoes with buggin white shocks and in her tersforming earring that is on her right ear Weekends She worse buggin pants and buggin shrt and her swatband that she has on her right wist Cure Her outfit is a light purple bodyswite with white her skirt is purple and she has red laces under the skirt her puffs are purple with red laces her thing high shocks are red with purple bands on it with a three ponit stars on it she has purple and gold boots oh and can't forget her red laces on her bodysuit and she has a red bow with a purple daimond on it she has two wistbands that is red with white laces on them and her hair is a little beti logen and waveing and purple and she has a dark purple daimond in her hair her tira is gold and it has a purple three poit star on it with a red gem hugging down. Cure Athena "The cure of wisdom is here to show you what wisdom is all about Cure Athena!" Cure Athena: Deanna's Precure alter ego. Transformation Deanna use a earring that has a grat crystal of wisdom and she said ' "Awake Goddess Chang!"' Attacks Targeted Mars Star: ''' she puts her hands out a flams come out '''Infernal Tornado Cloud: '''she spinse arond and a fairing tornado '''Flaming Peaceful Blazer: '''She makes a hartshap with her figers and blast of fair come out Sub-Attack '''Blade Melting Bane: '''She use her sword and cut '''Cut Infernal Crashing: '''a blade of flams come out '''Blazing True Inferno: '''she kicks Duel Attacks '''Lovely Wisdom: '''a Duel attack with Cure Aphrodite '''Dark wisdom blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Athena '''Moon Wisdom beam: a Duel attack with Cure Artemis Youthful wisdom: a duel attack with Cure Hebe Group Attacks Frozen Goddesses Kiss: Aphrodite and the group blast '''Lovely Goddesses Blast: '''Aphrodite and the group has a Flash of Light Relationship Buddy : is her pet dog and her fairy parter Joume Kaki: She her bast friend in school Diane Kenney : She is her firend and team mate Annamarie : she is her firend and team mate Sueana : she is her firend and team mate Sara McStar : she is her firend and team mate Gallery Deanna.png|Deanna Baker Cure Valkyries.png Summer Bark.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png Cure Athena.png deanna outfit.png Cure Athena Cure Forms.png|Cure Athena Precure Goddess Cure.png Deanna unform.png|Deanna Barker in her school uniform Cure Goddess Athena.png|Goddess Cure Athena Pretty Cure Goddess Cure7.png|PCGC Category:Precure Academy Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Characters Category:Gallery